The Divine Eye
by Keybladegirl17
Summary: It won't let me add the full summary


Ch 1 "School Sucks"

Today was going to be a great day! Keef had recently joined a new club at school and it was finally his turn to look for new members to recruit. He really wanted his bestest best friends to join but he hadn't seen them all day. 'Maybe they're in the lunchroom' he thought to himself as he walked down the hall of the school. Zim and Dib were at lunch in the cafeteria eating and doing their arguing that they do every day. They have gotten _closer_ in the last few years and this made Keef very happy. He walked up to their table, Dib was eating his food that he had brought from home and Zim was sitting next to him with a glare on his face. "Hi Guys!" Dib looked up when he heard Keef calling out to them. "Oh,Hey Keef" Dib mumbled around his sandwich. "What's up?" Keef sat down in front of the boys while setting the stacks of papers on the table. "I was wondering if you two wanted to join the new club, that I am in" He handed them both a flyer with a smile of hope on his face surely his friends will join.

They both took a flyer from Keef and looked at it in confusion. It had a lot of eerily happy kids all wearing a white shirt with a light blue symbol on the front. It looked like a diamond overlapping a circle with an eye in the middle. "The Divine Eye: Youths dedicated to finding happiness through discovering truth." Dib read the words printed in bold letters on the bottom of the flyer and gave Keef a weird look. "Is this some kind of joke Keef." He sighed, After so many years of people saying you're crazy or depressed you tend to be more than a little suspicious when people hand you stuff like this. "HA, as if _Zim_ would require a _human's_ assistance to achieve happiness." he said as he crumbled up the paper and threw it at Keef before continuing to poke at his food. Dib scolded Zim for throwing the paper at Keef and only earned an animalistic growl from him in response. He rolled his eyes at Zim's behavior and looked back at Keef. "Yeah sorry Keef, but even Zim can see that it seems a little...strange. Even by our standards " He placed the flyer on the table beside his tray of food. "Besides, we're busy trying to figure out what's up with the new kid." He turned and pointed at a boy that was sitting by himself near the back of the cafeteria. He had black curly hair, dark skin and piercing cyan eyes that were currently narrowed at the sad excuse for a sandwich on his tray. He wore a plain dusty green T-shirt with a dark blue jacket and pair of dark ripped jeans. Dib turn back around and smiled at Keef. "I'm sure he's some kind of Lyrica or Vampire, I'm mean look at his eye's. Who has eyes that color?" Zim just rolled his eyes and continued to poke at his "food" Dib had finally started to calm down about the paranormal stuff over the years and his newfound obsession with this new human rubbed him the wrong way.

"Aww come on guys" Keef whined. Before getting an idea. "I know! Instead of just telling you guys about it how about I show you. You can come to the club meeting after school today and see for yourselves. If you still don't wanna join afterwards then I won't bug you about it anymore." He smiled up at both boys who looked at him in a hint of annoyance. "It's going to be at Bloaty's Pizza Hog" Keef pointed to the address on the flyer next to Dib. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fiiine" he agreed. He knew that Keef would just keep bugging them until at least one of them agreed to go and Zim was way too stubborn to change his mind. Keef's face lit up and then he turn his gaze towards Zim, who just hissed and waved his hand at Keef in a shooing motion and then turned to face Dib. "Well Alrighty then Dib I'll see you then buddy! I really wish you could go Zim but it's alright once Dib comes back maybe then you'll come next time after he tells you how much fun he had" With that said Keef grabbed the rest of his flyers and left the table to bug the other kids in the cafeteria. "Isn't that the Place where your scarey sister unite likes to hang out at?" Zim asked Dib looked at him and shrugged, "Yeah normally but she now she spends her time at the arcade after school"

After being told "No" by everyone he looked around for anyone else who might be interested and sees the "New Kid" sitting alone. 'I bet he would love to have some friends, maybe joining the club will help him with that' Keef thought as he walked towards him "Hey there, mind if I sit here?" He asked when he got near his table. The boy looked up from his food. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Umm..Yeah sure" the boy said while he rubbed his face abit. Keef kind of felt bad for him, he knew how hard it was to not have friends.

"This fucking sucks" Max mumble while laying his head down on the table he doesn't want to deal with anyone at the moment especially this happy go lucky kid."Thanks" He takes a seat and introduces himself "I'm Keef" he holds his hand out for a handshake. "Nice to meet 'cha!" Max sign and actually sat up and looked at keef's hand. He unwillingly shakes his hand. "The name's Max" he took his hand back and just looked at the kid.

Keef grabbed his lunch box and awkwardly tried to start a conversation. "So, how's it going" He never was good at making friends but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Max looked at him with a eyebrow rise. Well David DID tell him to make new friends plus he was sure that if he told this kid to FUCK off that the Principle would call David and tell him about Max. He really didn't want to deal with another Lecture about the importance of making new friends. "Okay I guess" He said and he took a bite of his food. "How long have you been here? Unn Living here, in the city?" Keef said as he took out his food. No one really didn't know anything about Max, just that he was "The New" who also did very well in class. "We moved here about three months ago and I just started school about two months ago." Max said while he actually had to think about. He has been to worried about finding out why they had to "Suddenly Move" that he didn't realize how long they've been living here. They spend the rest of the lunch time in talking about how Max had ended up moving in town. However Max seem a little uncomfortable talking about how he ended up being adopted by his own camp counselor. Max wouldn't admit to david that he was in fact happy that he tried so hard in making sure that Max didn't end up in a unfamiliar home with people who wouldn't know how to handle him.

As the school day went on Keef seem to make it his mission to make sure Max was having a great! Day. He even asked the boy if he wanted him to walk him home which trew the pree-teen off abit but he just brushed it off and reluctantly agree. This however didn't go unnoticed by Dib as he watch the two leave the front door of the school. "Oh, hey buddy do you want to come join my club?" Keef asked as they waited to cross the road. He handed Max the flyer and smiled as max looked over the flyer. "Ummm.." Max looked up from the paper and at his new friend. He really didn't feel like going to a club, especially one that was about "finding Happiness" but he also didn't want to hurt his new friends feelings...just yet. "I'll pass for now till I can ask my D-Dad" it still felt weird calling David his "Dad".

Keef Nodded and said "That's ok I understand maybe you can come by the next meeting, we have one every week On Friday". They walked across the road and walked together on the sidewalk and went down a neighborhood till they were in front a small house. "Welp. this is it." Max said as he looked at keef and back at the front door. "This is your place? That's so cool! Your not too far from where I live." Keef smiled and pointed further down the road. "My place is just at the ended of this block on the right". He smiled at Max happily. "Oh..Thats cool. I guess that means you want to walk to school together all the time?." Max hope that the kid would say no but instead the kid only smiled bigger and said "Yes" Max was about to say something when he heard the front door opened up. He turned around to see David standing there with a even bigger smile and what looked like tears.

"Oh God David." He Mumble shaking his head, Max turned back to look at Keef. "Look man I gotta go, But I'll see you **at school** on monday". Max ran up to David who instantly hugged his son. He was so happy that he FINALLY made a new friend. Keef chuckle at the seen in front of him and waved at Max. "Okay Buddy I'll see you first thing monday morning!" Keef shouted and continue to wave as he walked away towards his house.

Once inside David was asking his son about his new friend that he had made. "Oh boy Max! I'm just so proud of you! I knew that you would make new friends eventually!" He said Happily as his son drop his book bag at the doorway along with his shoes. "Yeah.. 's okay a little to happy kind of like you" Max said as he rolled his eyes. David gasp "That's just great Max!" The insult going over his head. He couldn't help but hugged his son again. He was just so happy that he finally made a Friend and he was a positive kid too! David was starting to think that this move although hard, was a good ideal.


End file.
